


Jim Kirk, Gay Florist

by jim_n_bones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, i dont even know, i'll take plot suggestions, if people actually like this i might finish it, this is something i found in my docs from like a year ago, what am i saying nobody is gonna read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_n_bones/pseuds/jim_n_bones
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post about a florist and a customer falling in loveBasically, our buddy Jim is a flamboyant gay florist, Bones is a sassy bisexual doctor, and, somehow, this is a formula for love.





	Jim Kirk, Gay Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is a random first chapter of a story I found in my notes from over a year ago. If you guys like it I'd be totally willing to finish it (and feel free to leave suggestions for what should happen in the future).

James T. Kirk has met many fascinating beings in his life, but never once has he been as enamored of anyone as he is with the man that just burst angrily into his quaint flower shop. A typically quiet place, Jim was equally pleased and shocked by the atypical disruption in the tiny store. Jim was in the middle of putting together a bouquet that someone had pre-ordered that morning; a plethora of roses and tulips and daisies and such - one of the biggest bouquets he had ever been ordered to make.  _ Someone either royally fucked up or is the most romantic being on this planet,  _ he had thought when he received the order. It’s usually the former. As Kirk places the last flower in the vase, the door to the shop violently swung open, the small bell above the door ringing fiercely. A tall man with a head of messy brown hair busted through the door, walking quickly to the counter. Jim jumped in shock, curious as to why someone like this would be coming into a flower shop.  _ Alright, let’s assume I’m  _ not  _ being robbed and stay as calm as possible. _ Suddenly the man pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his back pocket and slammed it on the counter. 

“How do I passive- aggressively say  _ ‘fuck you’ _ in flower?” The man met Jim’s gaze, anger swirling in his brown eyes being quickly replaced with an emotion Jim couldn’t quite place. He looked exhausted.  _ Fuck. _ Jim promptly composed himself, trying to figure out how to respond. 

“Well, I’ve definitely never heard  _ that one _ before,” Jim replied, “but, I think I can help you with that. Follow me.” Jim usually never invited anyone behind the counter, but something about this guy pulled him in. Obviously, there is something wrong with him if he is willing to trust a tall, angry man so quickly.  “And here, lock the door so no one comes in. This may take a while.” Surprisingly, the man takes the keys Jim is offering and locks the door, no questions asked.  _ Odd. I could be an axe murderer for all he knows. HE could be an axe murderer for all I know. Shit, there's no going back now.  _ Handing the keys back to Jim, the guy follows him to the back of the store where all of the flowers are kept. As Jim led him to the small greenhouse that stands in the ‘backyard’ of the building, he says “So, tell me what happened.” The man looked conflicted for a few moments until he finally realized that he was currently in the back of a flower shop with a random stranger, so really, he had nothing to lose. 

“Well,” he started, running a hand through his hair, “he - the dirty bastard cheated on me.”  _ He? _ Jim thought, whipping around to look at the dark-haired stranger behind him with shock.  _ Hot guy is gay? Fuck yeah. _

“You look worried,” Jim said. “Don’t be worried, I don’t have a problem with it. The fact that you swing that way shocked me is all. ” The stranger look unconvinced and slightly offended. Jim’s eyes widened. “I mean not that there’s anything wrong with swinging that way - I mean it’s cool that you like dudes - I mean, fuck okay this obviously is not helping. What I’m trying- but failing- to say is that I like guys too. I mean not  _ just guys -  _ I like what I like. Maybe I should shut up. I’m Jim.” He stuttered, attempting to regain composure. Keyword:  _ attempting. Smooth.  _

“Uh, I’m Leonard,” The other said, obviously humored by the debacle. “Leonard McCoy.” 

“So, Leonard, finish your story. Um, it helps to know what he did so we can properly say  _ ‘fuck you’ _ .” Leonard flashed a quick grin before continuing.

“Basically, this morning I was coming home from a long- ass shift at the hospital -  an all night shift, can you believe that? -  when I caught him. I was tired as hell and already not in a good mood because who in their right mind would be after spending all night at the hospital,  and when I came home to our apartment I walked into our room and saw him in bed with some chick that he works with. At this point, I was too tired to even bother hearing him out. He was already saying the predictable bullshit that they all say yknow?  _ ‘Oh, it’s not what it looks like’  _ and  _ ‘I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again!’  _  Screw that! So I grabbed some clothes, my phone, my charger, stuffed it all in a bag, and stormed ‘outta there. I changed out of my scrubs in a gas station bathroom and immediately came here. I’m gonna go back when he’s at work and get the rest of my shit and leave the flowers behind; because I’m a petty son of a bitch.” 

     His southern accent grew thicker as he got angrier.  _ Cute,  _ Jim thinks momentarily before shaking his head, trying to stay focused on what the guy was actually saying. 

“Dude, that sucks ass. I’m sorry that happened to you,” Jim said as he collected flowers for the bouquet. “There. I got everything I need now.” 

“What’a those mean?” Leonard said, gesturing towards the flowers Jim held. Jim explained the meanings of the flowers as he put them in a vase. 

“Here we’ve got geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, orange lilies for hatred, and to top it all off, I threw in some yellow carnations. The meaning of those directly translates to ‘you have disappointed me’. That’s the closest I could get to ‘ _ fuck you _ ’. Do ya like it?” Jim asks, showing the doctor the arrangement of flowers. 

“This is perfect. How much is it?” 

“On the house.” Leonard’s eyes widen in shock.

“You serious? I have cash, I can give you somethin’. Hold up,” He dug for his wallet, trying to find something to give to the florist in order to pay for the flowers. 

“No, no, I insist. Take it. Come on, let’s go back up front so I can reopen the shop.” Jim picked up the flowers and dragged Leonard out of the greenhouse, closing the and locking the door behind them. When they got back up front. Jim sat down the flowers and unlocked the front door. “Here, take my number. Text me and let me know how it goes.” Jim wrote down his number on a notepad and slid it to Leonard. 

“Thank you for this, really,” Leonard said, flashing the first genuine smile since he arrived in the store. His anger had almost completely dissolved. He took the slip of paper and put it in his wallet, then took the flowers and waved Jim goodbye. As he exited the building, Jim couldn’t help but sigh. “I  _ really  _ want to see him again. Is that weird? Yeah, that’s weird. Maybe I should stop talking to myself like this. That’s pretty weird too,” 

 

Jim didn’t hear from Leonard for another two days, that is until he received a text from a number he had never seen before. He had just gotten home from the flower shop, and barely had time to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants when his phone started buzzing.  _ Who could that be?  _

 

_ 5:36 PM  _

 

_ Unknown Number: Hey, it’s Leonard… I got all my stuff from Nathan’s (my ex) house. I left the flowers and I must have gotten at least twenty texts saying I’m sorry and asking what the fuck the flowers mean. I sent him a link to a website full of the meanings of flowers. He hasn’t tried to contact me since. Thanks for helping me out, kid  _

 

_ Jim: No problem :) Glad everything’s working out  _

 

_ Leo: I was planning on getting a celebratory drink at the bar, wanna meet me there in like an hour? _

 

_ Jim: Sure, man. Just send me the address and I’ll see you there  _

 

Even though Jim wants nothing more than to lounge about and curl up with a good book, he surprisingly wants to see Leonard more.  _ What the fuck am I going to wear?  _ Jim realizes he only has an hour to get ready and be at the bar, and he rushes to his room to get ready.  _ I’ve gotta look good.  _ He thinks as he glances over all of his clothes. Not because he wanted to impress Leonard or anything. This definitely isn’t a date, so there's no reason to want to impress him. After he decides on a red flannel and blue jeans, he goes into the bathroom to figure out what to do with his hair. Again, not like he wanted to impress Leo or anything. He settled on just combing his hair through to make it look neater. Looking at the clock, he realized that it’s almost time for him to meet Leonard, so he grabs his keys and makes a dash for the car. He definitely doesn’t think about the smile on Leonard’s face when he helped him two days ago. Of course not. That would be weird. 

 


End file.
